


Fire Alarm Off

by w_x_2



Series: The Wanking Bathroom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sammy, if you don't need to have a whore's wash, then you take your sweet time getting clean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 19th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Somewhere around ep 8x13. Also, please keep your fire alarms turned on for your safety!

The first time that Dean takes a shower in the bunker the water he uses to wash with is so hot that not only does the bathroom become clouded, but the hallway outside as well due to the thick steam escaping under the door.

 

When the inevitable fire alarm goes off, both of the Winchesters freak the fuck out – they are new to the bunker, usually it is quiet as it is just the two of them, and as such there has never been that much noise, not even with Dean blasting music.

 

Dean slips in the tub but manages not to fall by hanging onto the curtain with his free hand – the other had been occupied with tugging his cock – which he barely just stops himself from putting too much strength on or it would come crashing down on him. He shuts off the water and hastily wraps a towel around his hips –erection and all– before he rushes out of the door.

 

Barrelling into Sam is a near miss. When they both look above them the red light on the fire alarm is going off like crazy and Sam is gone for a brief moment before he comes back with a chair which he then steps on to reach the tall ceiling and turn off the noisy alarm. “Hum,” Dean comments when he takes a moment to look around and notices the mist in the air.

 

“How hot do you have your water?”

 

Dean grins and Sam gazes down his body, taking in the bright red skin and the very prominent bulge at crotch level.

 

“Thanks,” Dean says in reference to the fire alarm and walks back into the bathroom.

 

Sam shakes his head with a small roll of his eyes.

 

He's pretty sure it was the cloudy and hot atmosphere that triggered the alarm, but he still runs around for a good ten minutes to make sure there actually isn't a fire anywhere even though he can't open several doors and he's probably missing out several undiscovered and hidden rooms.

 

“The pressure on that shower,” Dean comments in pleasure when he walks into the library section after said shower.

 

“Can't believe you went back in for another half hour.”

 

Dean shrugs. “I wasn't done.”

 

“How long does it take to shower?”

 

“Sammy, if you don't need to have a whore's wash, then you take your sweet time. And it was a bath, not a shower.” Sam rolls his eyes for real this time. “This is the future now,” Dean remarks with a wide smile.

 

“And set off the fire alarm everytime you decide to _wash_?” Sam enunciates – he hadn't mentioned it earlier but now he can totally tease Dean about it.

 

“Nu-uh,” Dean replies with a blush. “The fire alarm outside that bathroom ain't going back on.”

 

“Dangerous,” Sam comments.

 

“I live for the thrill,” Dean confirms with a wide smile.

 

“You can't seriously take that long to wank everytime.”

 

“Sammy,” Dean begins. “When you don't have to tug tug and spurt into a designated tissue, you take your time and you tease, you rub, you press and flick. You caress and stroke and you prod and you sink and you push slowly to bring yourself to the edge countless times without going over and then, at the end, you make a mess everywhere.”

 

Sam fights to stay in control of his expressions, “No.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You must've been doing something else,” Sam retorts with a feigned suspicious tone. “Shaving everywhere, using countless products for your skin or– or you fell asleep!” Sam accuses with a pointing finger.

 

“I was wanking,” Dean defends and then coughs.

 

Sam arches an eyebrow. “It doesn't take you that long to bring yourself off.”

 

Dean looks up and then meets Sam's gaze again. “If I'm in a hurry, yeah, sure, I'll pick up the pace. But if I have all the time and hot water I want, then I ain't rushing the self love.”

 

“Seriously?” Sam questions.

 

“Oh yes,” Dean leers.

 

Sam sighs and turns back to the book he was reading but he doesn't really see the words because he's got thoughts of getting a couple of toys from his bedroom and trying them out with the hot water spraying down on him. Oh yeah, he's got a fleshlight type of toy with a suction cup that he can stick on the wall and pump into to his heart's –cock's– content.

 

Dean's right, the fire alarm outside of that bathroom is remaining turned off.


End file.
